The present invention relates to a splint for a fractured limb and in particular to a more efficient method of holding a fractured limb, such as a wrist, in reduction. The most common used method of maintaining reduction of a stable Colles' Fracture is by the use of a plaster cast. It is inexpensive and can be efficiently applied to the patient's limb. However, it does not offer any indication to the clinician applying the cast of the intra-cast pressures that may lead to compartment syndrome. Once the cast is set it is difficult to adjust. If the clinician then finds the fracture site is misaligned the cast must be redone. There is no easily made adjustment that allows loosening to accommodate swelling of the forearm and wrist, or tightening of the cast as the swelling reduces.